


House of Us

by vkfarenheit



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Blood, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Clark can see one thing only, that shield Bruce has given him forever.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 18





	House of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Act Too Often Neglected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143798) by [Gement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gement/pseuds/Gement). 



> I made it with love.


End file.
